The present invention relates generally to hydrostatically driven agricultural windrowers, and more particularly to a neutral start interlock that utilizes potentiometers to electronically monitor the position of the hydrostatic displacement control on such systems.
Hydrostatic drive systems are often configured with the pump attached directly to the engine without a clutch or other mechanisms to stop rotation of the pump while the engine is running. The vehicle is then subject to movement based on the pump displacement control which most commonly is moved selectively through forward-neutral-reverse positions by the operator. Currently, vehicles equipped with this type of drive system utilize a mechanical latch to trap the displacement control in neutral for starting. The latch also activates a switch or series of switches to complete the electrical starting circuit. Most of these systems include several moving parts and require complicated adjustment to maintain functionality.
It would be a distinct advantage to have a neutral start interlock for such hydrostatic drive systems that requires no mechanical adjustment and does not require a mechanical latch to be effective.